Toy washing machines have been developed heretofore as playthings for children. Over the years, the styles of then existing washing machines have been used as motifs in designing such toys. Typical of prior toy washing machines are the mechanisms comprising the subject matter of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 1,658,611 Pahl Feb. 7, 1928 1,848,027 Riemenschneider March 1, 1932 2,615,280 Thelin Oct. 28, 1952 3,187,459 Glass et al June 8, 1965 ______________________________________
In the foregoing patents, it will be seen that in the patent to Pahl, a lever and ratchet arrangement is employed simply to rotate a flywheel. The Riemenschneider patent has a vertically movable agitator. The Thelin and Glass et al patents simulate a very popular type of full-scale washing machine, known as the Bendix-type, and including a rotatable drum operable about a horizontal axis.
There are other possibilities for designing toy washing machines to produce a life-like machine in miniature which is different from any that have been developed heretofore, and the present invention comprises an advance in the toy art by including details in the machine that are set forth below: